DeadHeart & StrawberrySplash
by ParadeOfWolves
Summary: DeadHeart, a young and carefree tom has everything he wants - a great clan, great friends but most of all a mate - however, being with her isn't so easy. She's from the opposing clan and one day when the two decide to take a stroll to the river, his life is changed for the worst... Rated K for blood & death.


"Isn't it a lovely day, DeadHeart ?" Affectionately brushing her left ear against the tom plodding beside her, he broke out into a subtle and comforted purr,

"Of course it is, you're here." Rasping a salmon pink tongue over the ear she'd brushed to him, the tom's eyes glittered with admiration at her. This specific individual bearing a pelt consisting of darker then lighter ginger was always so euphoric and peppy, something he longed to have in his own personality. He'd never achieve that lingering dream, however, as his sister's terrified face haunted him day in day out. _We could've saved you, Fog. _He then rapidly shook his head, blocking out any negative thoughts. He needed to focuse on the positives - The stunning she-cat flank to flank with him, plump to resemble a kittypet. She was no kittypet, however, merely carrying their first litter. Though it wasn't exactly...Smiled upon. No one knew who the litter's father was and they wouldn't ever find out either - The deal was that DeadHeart, from StoatClan, had fallen head over heels in love with the clan wide loved she from WeaselClan, StrawberrySplash. Her name went without saying, as she permanently had a scent heavily included with strawberries.

"You flatter me." She twitched her wiry whiskers as she leaned to the left and brisked her own bristled tongue over his cheek with a soft, innocent smile. The two entwined their tails, padding forth through the dense and prey heavy forest, in a quest to the river. That was their main meeting area, where they'd met since they were mere apprentices. Those were the days, he thought silently as a soft purr of thought rumbled in his throat.

The river stretched miles, flooded with the shimmering fish scales that enclosed the delicious meat inside - something he'd catch before returning to camp - he'd need another excuse. As he placed himself near the edge of the river to lap at the cool and soothing liquid to quench his raging thirst, a nearly silent whimper caught his attention. Spinning round in an instance, StrawberrySplash had attempted to launch herself on a water vole that had scurried nearby, instead inducing the heavy pregnant Queen to labour.

"Oh no !" He shrieked, diving forward to nudge the she, "H-Hang on Strawberry, I'll go get someone to help !" The tom vowed as he spun off, paws tearing up the emerald blades. _Bad timing bad timing bad timing ! _ Though, coincidently, he discovered the WeaselClan's medicine cat plucking gently at some juniper bushes. _Bingo, found you ! _  
"Can I help you ?" Heavy scents of herbs lingered on the she-cat's ashen speckled pelt, broad yet almond curved caramel eyes settling on the tom as he spun past.  
"I-I was just getting a drink from the river and there was a she-cat starting to kit !" He explained quickly, obviously twerking the story.

"Lead me to her." The medicine cat commanded, DeadHeart obidiently charging toward where he'd left StrawberrySplash. It had taken him a good ten or so minutes to find the medicine cat of her clan and the sight he approached was horrific - he nearly mistook it for a battle scene. There lay his dearly beloved, panting and wheezing as her gorgeous and silky pelt was now coated in sticky, bitter crimson. However, she had managed to push out two small kits whilst he'd been to fetch the helper, to his delight, "StrawberrySplash ?! This isn't right, this isn't right at all..." With his ears flicking back, he overheard the medicine cat murmuring to herself,

"What's wrong ?"  
"Just help comfort her !" She snapped suddenly, though anxiety played in her rich hued orbs. From respect, he nodded and clamped his jaws shut, moving to StrawberrySplash.  
"You're doing great, Strawberry, keep pushing..." He murmured, though the medicine cat seemed to of heard his words and from where she was pushing with preasure on the kitting she's stomach, looked up with a slight glower, "How do you know her name ?"

"You see..." He w_as _going to make up a sudden on the spot lie, though the pained she spoke up with a sore tone,  
"He is my kits father, my love and my peace."  
"StrawberrySplash ! He's from another clan !" The medicine cat's eyes widened, the two quietly conversing as the she managed to push out another two kits within the space, obviously with the help.

"I don't care, SnowBreath, I love him."

"I love you too, StrawberrySplash." Ducking his coal black head to nuzzle the birthing she, the two exchanged a delicate and love full smile. Though SnowBreath simply looked down, murmuring to push and push over and over. By the minutes StrawberrySplash's eyes grew weary and tired, crimson splurting out more and her pained yowls becoming tired whimpers.  
"Last one, come on." By now there were five tiny bundles at her stomach, though no one had checked them over yet. With one last push, the final kit slid into life with an ear splitting yet heart warming yowl, SnowBreath immediately licking it clean with her bristly tongue.

"D-DeadHeart..." StrawberrySplash's honey sweet voice was now barely a whisper, eyes watering,

"What's wrong ? Why have you got tears ? Wait no, it's because you're happy isn't it ?" He purred, nuzzling his beloved. Though her muzzle could barely form a subtle smile, her voice croaking and weakened,  
"I-I love you, you know that don't you ? Don't ever forget me. I know the kits will have a fine father to nurture them, as well as a mother watching over them." And with one last shaky breath, the she convulsed and forever lay still, her side heaving now descended one last time.

"StrawberrySplash !" He yowled, heart tearing into a million pieces as his eyes dribbled with pained tears, shaking his head rapidly, "No ! No ! No ! This can't happen ! Please wake up !" Though it were no use - for SnowBreath had fortold herself at the first encounter that the she would not make it through. As he wept in her crimson stained fur, the medicine cat lightly nudged his shoulder,

"S-She won't be going alone...Only two of the kits have pulled through..."

"What ?!" His eyes were bloodshot from dispensing tears, now the worse news was played out, "D-Does StarClan hate us ? All we wanted was to be able to love..."

"We better bury her. I know where, in her favourite place."

"O-Okay." He murmured, too upset and grief striken to form proper sentences.

Fluttering down, perfectly pink petals landed on his well groomed fur. They carried a delightful scent, one he had familiarized himself with. _I understand why this is your favourite place. _Bowing his head to the lumpy mould at his paws, he knew who lay underneath. SnowBreath and himself had dug out one large hole, so they could bury StrawberrySplash with the unfortunate kits at her stomach, the way it should of been.

"I-I love you dearly, StrawberrySplash..." He murmured, salty tears dripping from his bloodshot eyes SnowBreath gently nudged him away from the cherry blossom orchard - Shaking his head gently he whispered, "Don't tell anyone. I'm leaving as soon as the two kits can walk and I'll be gone forever. Hear me ?" His eyes hardened, flickering briefly over the medicine cat,  
"I hear you, yes." Bowing her head for one last time toward the small grave, she turned away and soon no trace was left behind, just the lingering scent of herbs. Gulping down a sharp breath, he nudged the two surviving kits towards the grave and curled up besides it, the kits gently pawing at his stomach at the thought of him being their mother.  
"Ssh, ssh...Let me sing you a lullaby..."


End file.
